moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Jackson Amadatha
Commander Jackson Amadatha is a Commander of the Grand Alliance and the head of the first regiment of the Alliance Seventh Legion, known as The Stormblade Regiment. He is also a member of the Hellstriders, a neutral paramilitary organization created to fend off the demonic threat to Azeroth, as their ranking General and co-commander. In addition, more covertly, he serves under Field Marshal Vincent Ravenwing in the SI:7 as a senior operative. Stoically unbreakable in the face of adversity, he's known as a natural leader; and this is further supported by his affinity for combat, tactics and military strategy. = History = ---- Jackson was abandon by his biological parents but weeks after his birth. He was left but days after his birth to be cared to by caretakers of the Stormwind Orphanage. He was left in a simple basket, covered by a cloth. A note written by his supposed parents was tucked into the basket as well, which read; Not long after, he was taken in by the caretakers of the orphanage to be given a proper livelihood. The orphanage, church, and local constabulary officials investigated the identities of his parents, but no evidence whatsoever was found on this. Early Life During his first months of life, Jackson lived peacefully under care of orphanage caretakers. At six months old however, the beginning of the First War was declared; in year three of the Lotharian Calendar. As the city rose to moderately high peril, so did the stoicism of the caretakers around the orphans. Around three years of age, Jackson began being told tales of brave Stormwindian soldiers in conflicts against the Orcs and their Horde — tales appropriate to his tender age, of course. Approaching the age of six, the majority of the Kingdom's land was taken by the Orcish Horde, and Stormwind fell into deeper peril. When they marched to the gates, Azerothian soldiers, orphan caretakers, Priests and Paladins alike rushed to save the orphans before the Orcs advanced. Haphazardly, Jackson, and the rest of the orphans were escorted away. Under the stalwart leadership of Sir Anduin Lothar following Stormwind being brought to ruins, the inhabitants of Stormwind were led to Lordaeron City; a new home. Jackson began living in the Lordaeron Orphanage, and it is there he would meet Mother Anna Boe of the Holy Church. Jackson grew quite fond of the mother as she was an avid visitor of the orphanage, supplying the children daily with various edible delights. She also helped him with a minor post-traumatic issue he developed due to the brutal violence he witnessed during the siege of Stormwind. In addition, she opted to pay for his education. Despite being like a mother to him when she was around, Anna had five children of her own with her husband Johnathan, and couldn't consider adopting Jackson. Jackson was not affected by this, however. In his free time, Jackson enjoyed hearing about Azerothian history and tales of war, as well as adventuring with other children. He was also known to be one of the more 'prestigious' children of the kindergarten he attended, excelling further than the average child of his age. The Second War Not very long after moving into the new city, the Alliance of Lordaeron was founded and the Second War was declared. The young orphans were sheltered from the violent atrocities of the great war, however Jackson was still intrigued by the tales told about them. Watching the Lordaeron Guard pass by on horseback was also an activity he'd enjoy. Jackson was nine by the end of the Second War when the forces of the Alliance liberated Stormwind. Mother Anna was moving along with her husband back to Stormwind, and with request, Jackson was moved to the Stormwind Orphanage once more. The Reconstruction of Stormwind Once back in Stormwind City, Jackson was much older than he was when he first left during the siege. He began to become quite fond of Mother Anna, as he was quite grateful for the schooling that was being paid for by her. He'd often ask her to spend time with him when he didn't have his friends around, and she treated him like her own even if she couldn't be with him a tremendous amount of time nor take him in as a legal child. It was at this age that Jackson would become more independent, caring for himself however still living in the orphanage. At the age of thirteen, exceedingly mature for his young age, Jackson decided he'd like to find something to do to be productive, and earn some funds on the side. Anna's husband, Johnathan, was a contractor for the Stonemason's Guild, a laboring guild who helped with the reconstruction of Stormwind City. Jackson was able to set up a job within the section of the guild Johnathan was the supervisor of. He began going to school for only necessary hours, working for the amount of time needed to be paid his weekly salary, and then spending the rest of his available time when not sleeping, socializing around the city; or training to further himself in combative arts, which was a new aspiration he developed. Jackson worked at a mere two gold a week, however prior he rarely got any coin other than doing a job here and there, so this was very good for him. After about three weeks, Jackson saved up enough gold to buy himself a set of leather armor and a sword, with a few coin left over, which he used to buy a book on martial combat. He'd also be able to purchase his own food opposed to eating from the orphanage. Eventually he'd receive a raise to four gold per week after three months, and worked at that pay for a while. Over time, he'd develop a collection of arms and armor, and train with a larger majority of different weaponry. He continued training, getting better throughout the years. From this point on, he gained the aspiration to join the Stormwind Military. Murder of Anna Boe Upon the date of June nineteenth, eighteen L.C., Mother Anna, and her four children, were violently murdered in the streets Stormwind. The assailant, hooded and dressed in black and red leathers, was pursued by the Stormwind Guard, and was caught after a brief chase. However, the guardsmen were only able to get a description of the man before he deployed a barrage of smoke pellets and escaped. Jackson and Johnathan were alerted of this separately, but not long after. When a warrant for the assailant's capture was put out, Jackson vowed to find this man. And that is what he did. He soon located the assailant in Stormwind the next day, and began keeping close tabs on this man. After three days, his intelligence was sufficient and went to make his move. Following him through an ally, Jackson attempted to order him to a stop. Refusing to surrender, a battle broke out between the assassin and the young Jackson. The assassin, older and more experienced, was likely to win this fight. Jackson, however, was determined; they fought for a few minutes before Jackson saw the opportunity to draw his flintlock, which he did, and ultimately brought the assassin to the ground by firing a lead bullet clean into his kneecap. Filled with adrenaline, the assassin's pain didn't come to mind immediately and was able to put up another fight when Jackson attempted to knock him out with the hilt of his back. Violently tumbling on the ground for a minute or so, Jackson neck was nearly snapped before he managed to lodge a backup knife into the assassin's throat. On the verge of death, the assassin spoke his last words after being asked his reasoning for the murder of the Priestess and her four children. Following bringing the body to the guard, he was awarded the five-hundred gold coins, however he donated the majority of funds to the Stormwind Orphanage. Following this, Johnathan offered for Jackson to live in his own home, for the last two years before he departed for enlistment, which he accepted. Enlistment to the Army In February of 20 L.C., Jackson resigned from schooling in preparation to enlist into the Royal Army. In May, he'd resign from the Stonemason's Guild, saying farewell to his comrades-in-construction. Come June, Jackson turned eighteen years of age. At the end of said month, he'd apply to the Stormwind Army. Passing the physical and mental aptitude requirements with flying colors, he earned a Recruit's contract with the thirteenth regiment of the Elwynn Brigade, stationed in the County of Eastvale. Beginning his work for the army, he assisted in the effort against the Orcish invaders among other problems which arose. Following a certain situation in which he wrestled an Orc to death resulting in the saved life of a wounded officer, he earned a Private contract with the Royal Army. It was at this time he began studying and practicing Shadow magic, becoming able to use it as an asset. After four months of active duty service stationed in Elwynn, he was deployed to Duskwood in an act to assist the fight against an uprising of Undead in the area of Raven Hill. After the first month of the deployment, he was elevated to the rank of Corporal. Following another two months, he returned to his station in Elwynn. The Third War When the Third Great War began, Jackson was deployed to the Battle of Andorhal and Hearthglen near the beginning. The former of which, he was nearly captured however escaped single-handed with the cost of multiple major wounds, however none of which disabled him, but did put him at risk given the blood-loss. When the Scourge marched upon Quel'thalas, the regiment was deployed there, however the then-Sergeant primarily operated under SI:7 during the conflict to lead a small team of operatives to assist the defense against the Scourge using guerrilla-warfare tactics advance the defense via a small, elite force. He'd work with the Farstriders during this time and would meet two Ranger-Lieutenants, Greenwood and Dawnbreaker, both of which he'd become close friends with many years later. Following the Scourge March on Quel'thalas, the 22nd Regiment returned to the kingdom to continue assisting the Third War efforts. During the destruction of Lordaeron, the Sergeant deployed with the 22nd to assist the defense of Lordaeron City, which ultimately failed and it fell to the Forsaken. Following the battle, he was promoted to Master Sergeant. The 22nd then deployed to Kalimdor during the Battle for Mount Hyjal, and assisted in the battle against the Burning Legion. During the battle, the Master Sergeant was assigned to lead two squads of his platoon to retrieve another platoon that reportedly went missing. After two days of not returning to the base, the Master Sergeant and his two squad located the captured platoon, who were being held in a dungeon located on the side of a mountain. With two squads of only nineteen soldiers including himself, versus about six Felguards and a mass of lesser demons, this wasn't going to be an easy task given the Master Sergeant was the only soldier trained in guerrilla warfare in the group. They set up a point a safe distance away from the dungeon and called for backup, but that backup would take some hours to get to their position. The Master Sergeant feared that the platoon could be executed at any moment by the Demons, and thus requested permission to engage alone. With the command's faith in the Master Sergeant, permission to engage was granted. The Master Sergeant then proceeded to quickly brief his squad of nine with a set of advanced tactics they'd be using to do this effectively without reinforcements. They used a marksman team of eight to take out the most vital targets as the other eleven, led by the Master Sergeant, breached the dungeon with explosives and took out the targets as quickly as possible with ranged support from behind. In the end, they completed the task with no allied casualties, rescued the men of the platoon, and supplied them all with all medical aid necessary, which, luckily, wasn't extensively major. They then took refuge at their original camp near the dungeon until reinforcements arrived. At the end of the battle for Hyjal, the Master Sergeant was awarded the Alliance Distinguished Service Cross in silver for his conspicuous gallantry and leadership capability resulting in the saving of a platoon worth of allied combatants. He was also promoted to Sergeant Major for the same events of conspicuousness. Aftermath of the Third War Following the events of the Third War, Jackson returned to Stormwind City, now 23. Once returning, Jackson came home only to find that his dear friend, Johnathan, took his own life while he was deployed due to the still-going stress of his wife's death, and the possibility of Jackson's. Though he committed suicide multiple months prior to Jackson's return, it was in his final note to wait to hold his funeral until Jackson returned - if he did. The funeral was held a week after Jackson's return, where he'd re-meet some of his old co-workers from the Stonemason's Guild that didn't join the Defias. Jackson kept composed when he heard about Johnathan's death, however would still be quite upset for some time, though would keep his work to par with no exceptions. The Sergeant Major would then embark on numerous non-major deployments with the 22nd and SI:7. During this time, he'd begin practicing the arts of Shadow magic, soon becoming quite proficient in this art. The Burning Crusade When the Dark Portal reopened, Jackson was immediately deployed into Outland to lead a reconnaissance platoon and gather intelligence on the Legion's tactics, positioning, and all other vital pieces of intel the Alliance could use to further their assault. They made it to the other side and set up a make-shift base of operations in Hellfire Peninsula, away from any major Legion encampments or the battle at the Dark Portal, Outlands side. They stayed there for a total of three days with just enough rations to make it through. They'd scout out vital points in and near the Peninsula, before returning back to an Alliance Military encampment to deliver the intelligence gathered. For the next few months or so, Jackson would partake in various offenses and defenses throughout the planet with the 22nd and the Alliance forces. In his off time, he'd explore the Alliance-conquered regions of the planet alongside his comrades, notably Shattrath, when he was stationed near there. When Alliance forces prepared the assault upon the Black Temple, Jackson was called to action alongside the 22nd Regiment. He took to the front lines on nearly every stage of the battle, and notably led a multitude of artillery maneuvers to allow multiple flank entrances into the Temple. In one instance on the front lines, the Sergeant Major's soldiers were hit by a large Fel-powered explosive which rendered three of them in critical condition. Jackson quickly pulled them aside, and while still under fire on the front lines, brought them all to a stable condition before getting them back to the nearest medical tent where they could get their final treatment. When the Grand Alliance's forces returned to Azeroth, the Master Sergeant was awarded the Alliance Royal Red Cross for his recognizable actions during the Black Temple assault. War Against the Lich King When the War against the Lich King first began, Jackson was attached to the Seventh Legion and ordered to leave the 22nd Regiment of the Duskwood Brigade. Soon into the war, he was stationed at Wintergarde Keep, serving as a front line commander to the guard units of Wintergarde and it's surrounding areas, he led many successful defenses against incoming Scourge assaults against the fortification. On occasion, he'd be called away on an operation elsewhere alongside the Seventh Legion, typically serving as a leader of soldiers worth multiple platoons. On a certain operation against a large force of Undead Scourge, Jackson took a shard of magical ice to the torso, which would put him out of commission for small while. He would recover at Wintergarde and soon be put back in commission in time for the Argent Tournament and the assault on Icecrown Citadel. Days after being cleared for duty once more, the Argent Tournament was held by Highlord Tirion Fordring. He didn't have much of an opinion on the tournament, negative or positive, however nonetheless competed as he was determined to assist the Alliance in ending the war that brought both major factions into peril. He had a near perfect track record at the tournament, and was then selected as one of the soldiers to be placed on the force that would bring the final fight to the Lich King. Days before the raid on Icecrown, Jackson participated in numerous 7th Legion scout operations in the vicinity of Icecrown in preparation for the battle. Once the allied forces marched upon the citadel, Jackson served as a general commander to a multitude of units of the 7th Legion. When they took a portion of the battle to the skies on ''The Skybreaker'', he led multiple airborne units. In one instance, he was nearly blown off the airship, however deployed his parachute which another soldier grabbed and pulled him back up via his parachute cord. Following the siege, the war was primarily over. Jackson however stayed in Northrend longer to assist the remaining 7th Legion forces in wiping the frozen lands clean of any Scourge remnants. In this time, he'd be selected for promotion to Lieutenant, becoming a commissioned officer of the 7th Legion. About two months after the Lich King, Arthas, was slain, Jackson made his return to the Eastern Kingdoms. The Cataclysm In 31 L.C., when the legendary event known as The Shattering commenced, Jackson was in Stormwind City, quite ironically, in the city Park. When the great dragon Deathwing arrived at Stormwind City, he'd destroy multiple decades of construction, notably the Stormwind Park. Jackson was blown into the water along with a multitude of other citizens and soldiers alike, however managed to survive the toss into the sea. At first, he'd deploy alongside the Seventh Legion to assist the Gilneas Liberation Front. While originally not fixated on the idea of allowing the Kingdom of Gilneas back into the Grand Alliance due to their previous 'track record' in the days of the Alliance of Lordaeron, he soon developed respect for the fellow Gilneans, both afflicted and non. Soon following the attacks, he'd deploy to Vashj'ir as an auxiliary asset to the Stormwind Elite Aquatic & Land Services (S.E.A.L.S) and assist in the exploration and operations held there by Grand Alliance forces. After the Alliance operations in Vashj'ir, Jackson was selected for promotion to the rank of Captain. After accepting his promotion to Captain, most of his actual combat assignments were under SI:7 and not the Alliance military as a whole, nonetheless, he served as an infiltrator in many major events throughout the campaign against Deathwing including the raid on Blackrock Caverns, Grim Batol, and multiple operations in Uldum. In 33 L.C. when the 7th Legion was once again called to action to support the siege of Wyrmrest Temple, Jackson was quickly deployed alongside the Alliance forces. He played a successful part in leadership during the siege and saw a heavy amount of medical duties during this particular operation. Pandaria Campaign In 33 L.C., a Horde airship headed towards the Theramore Isle with the intent to drop a large, powerful, and destructive Mana Bomb upon the city under order of the then-Warchief Garrosh Hellscream. Their success in this operation sparked a new chapter in the Alliance-Horde War and also further changed feelings on Jackson's already complex opinion on the Horde. While not necessarily 'hating' the Horde and all within it, he did hate all willingly loyal followers of Hellscream. In August of the same year, the Prince of Stormwind, Prince Anduin Wrynn went apparently missing while on an expedition journey on an Alliance fleet ship. Soon after, King Varian Wrynn sent the majority of the rest of the Alliance fleet to the area Prince Anduin went reportedly missing. Doing so, they inadvertently discovered the mist-enveloped lands of Pandaria, a land the Horde also discovered at nearly the same time. Following the landing on the beach, an all out blood-fest between the Alliance and Horde broke out on the shores of the Jade Forest. The Captain, deployed there alongside the Seventh Legion, saw a large amount of action throughout this battle, and also had the opportunity to take up medical duties during this, which he did. Mid-way into the battle on the shores, there was a report of a hostage situation involving Orcish soldiers currently holding multiple squad's worth of Alliance soldiers. Fearing they could be executed, the Captain was sent on a solo operation to rescue these troops; as the Alliance needed someone to get them out, and get them out fast. The Captain perched in a nearby tree armed with a long-ranged sniper rifle and a bow loaded with explosive arrows. He used both of these in combination to single-handed take out the twenty or so Orcish soldiers without any hostages being harmed, nor himself. Following this situation and the battle on the beach, he took part in Operation: Shieldwall with the 7th Legion. After officially stationing for a time in Lion's Landing, the Captain operated with the Seventh Legion in the Krasarang Wilds of Pandaria extensively. After the battling in Pandaria was calming down and the Tushui and Huojin Pandaren were established, the Lieutenant stayed stationed in Lion's Landing however often traveled the lands of Pandaria. He visited the Shado-Pan and was given the chance to train with them for a while, learning their techniques and form of fighting, and also some herbal healing methods which furthered his medical knowledge. In September 10th of year 34 by the Lortharian Calendar, the Grand Alliance Military forces stationed in Pandaria went on to participate in the Siege of Orgrimmar. The Seventh Legion was of those units assigned to the Siege, and thus, Jackson was involved with the Siege of Orgimmar. He fought on the front-lines throughout, not getting much rest throughout the long siege up until October 22nd of the same year (34), when the Warchief Garrosh Hellscream was defeated. Jackson supported Vol'jin's ascension to Warchief so long he wouldn't order the Horde to commit further atrocious and foolish acts like the ones committed at Theramore. The Iron War After the Trial of Garrosh, Jackson was selected for a promotion to Lieutenant Commander. Approximately one year after the trial, the Iron Horde invaded Azeroth via the Dark Portal. Jackson was then assigned to a new sect of the Alliance Military dedicated to the new War against the Iron Horde known as Wrynn's Vanguard. After attaching to this new force, he'd deploy alongside the Vanguard to Draenor. Once storming the Dark Portal under leadership of various heroes from the Grand Alliance and New Horde, the Lieutenant Commander would be assigned to an Alliance Garrison until Stormshield was properly fortified and constructed. From this garrison, he would be involved in numerous missions throughout Shadowmoon Valley, the region where the garrison was. Once Wrynn's Vanguard official base of operations, Stormshield, was fully constructed and functional, the Lieutenant Commander was assigned to be stationed there. From this base he'd embark upon more numerous missions under order of the Vanguard; some taking place in Ashran itself, and others throughout the planet of Draenor. When the time came for the Grand Alliance and New Horde forces to launch their grand assault upon Garrosh Hellscream, the Lieutenant Commander was called to action alongside the Vanguard. He'd sustain a multitude of wounds from Iron Horde artillery however wasn't ever put out of commission fully. When Thrall finally met Hellscream head on, they would participate in a ruthless duel which eventually ended in the great Shaman's victory over the former Warchief. As this went on, the Lieutenant Commander, alongside the Alliance and New Horde forces, would finish off the remaining enemy forces and artillery. An amount of time after came the Alliance invasion upon Tanaan Jungle. The Lieutenant Commander was called to arms once again alongside Wrynn's Vanguard. Initially, he led multiple reconnaissance-specialized operations to establishment a foothold for the Grand Alliance forces within the jungle by infiltrating the enemy from behind. When the Alliance fleet sailed for the jungle, the Lieutenant Commander was charged with leading a large portion of the Vanguard during the main assault of Tanaan. When the battle died down for the most part, the Lieutenant Commander left Tanaan to see Azeroth once more. A month or so following, he was selected to become a senior agent of SI:7 and was also promoted to Commander. Following his departure from Wrynn's Vanguard, he re-joined the Seventh Legion to form the Stormblade Regiment. = Appearance = ----Jackson went about his surroundings with an observant and detailed gaze with his eyes, paired with a nonchalant expression on his lips, all completed with a confident stride as he walked, this confidence wasn't too self-centered, nor too irresolute. His facial features were defined, he was always cleanly shaven, his jawline well-chiseled and his nose averagely sized. His eyes were a dark blue and sat below his dark black eyebrows, that contrasted well with his black hair, which was cut long however never got in the way of his eyes or face. All of this would be complimented by tanned peach skin. The majority of his body, aside from his face, would be met with numerous scars from the countless scenes of combat he's been involved in, however would also be coupled with moderate muscle throughout, including a six-pack on his chest. His torso, waist and hips would all be fit for agile and deft movement—but were also strong, even though his visible muscle was moderate. Armor & Weaponry Jackson could be seen in multiple sets of armor, as he owned many, but no matter the set, they'd all be made of the highest qualities of leather and steel, designed for maximum protection while sacrificing minimum flexibility, fitting not too tight but not too loose upon his person. On his back would typically be a cloak or cape, generally matching his armor's colors. He'd rarely be seen in anything other than his leathers, seemingly preparing armor over normal casual clothing at almost all times. The armors he wore would feature various layers of protection, starting with thin metal inlays underneath, with leathers atop those. Following would then be steel overlays in certain areas. All together, they would assure the Commander was protected, however still granting him as much movement as possible. He'd almost always bear a tabard over his chest as well, usually featuring designs representing the Grand Alliance or his own regiment's colors. Upon the tabard in the upper-right corner would lay an insignia signifying his rank of Commander within the Alliance Military. As for weaponry, he had countless weapons of all types and sizes. From daggers, to swords, to bows, to firearms, this man had and used it all. Additionally, other types of 'weapons' would be carried, including grenades and poisonous syringes, both lethal and non. Some of his weapons would have attributes and some did not, however he was skilled and effective with all kinds equally. = Personality = ----Jackson takes a nonchalant approach to situations, friendly or hostile, and typically speaks with a calm and composed tone, making it hard to gauge his actual emotion. He has a friendly attitude towards most people, and will enjoy sporadic conversation when he isn't busy. This calm demeanor is not anything to take for granted, however, as no matter the circumstances, every situation is approached with caution. Despite being prepared for combat at almost any given moment, he will generally attempt to deescalate any given hostile situation before physical violence arises. If a situation does come to combat, he will keep a calm, composed and collected demeanor, staying alert and focused. Faith Jackson doesn't subscribe to any specific faith or religion, however believes in the existence of the Holy Light, Belore, and Elune. While he doesn't lie faith in any religion, he doesn't judge any faiths that do not affect others. Unaccepted cults or extremist religions, such as the Cult of the Twilight's Hammer or 'Truth' will be put down quickly, simply disregarding those particular foolish beliefs. Morals Jackson puts those he cares for before himself, not stepping down when one of them could be at risk. While in combat he values the safety of his allies and the success of the mission at the highest priority, using tactics and strategy to his advantage at all times. His alignment is described as lawful good; acting for the benefit of those around him. For those he cares for, he will always defend them, be it physically or otherwise. He's also known to strongly despise those that rape and abuse women, seeing them as nothing other than dishonorable scums. = Relationships = ---- Jackson has countless friends and acquaintances throughout the Alliance, and finds it easy to make them given his personality and 'roguish charm' to some. However, there are some of these friends that he considers close, and know his secrets. Sabariel Greenwood Easily one of Jackson's closest and most trusted friends is Sabariel Greenwood, a ranger known for her hunting of Demons without the foul rituals of the Illidari. In addition, the two of them founded the Hellstriders, a military organization dedicated to ridding the demonic threat to Azeroth. They met one night in Stormwind City, holding a brief conversation before departing. They'd see each other now and then however weren't very close for a while until they began speaking and seeing each other more often, eventually becoming very good friends. In Febuary of 37 L.C., Sabariel spoke to Jackson about an idea of founding a neutral military organization dedicated to ridding the demonic threat to Azeroth, called the 'Hellstriders'. After a bit of planning, they founded the organization. Soon, they'd begin recruiting various people that were interested in joining the cause, eventually reaching a moderately large amount of members. Jackson once developed romantic feelings for Sabariel, however she did not. Later, she married another man, although the two of them remain very good friends. Parry Flame A good friend of Jackson's is an Archmage by the name of Parry Flame, a master alchemist and Archmage of the Kirin Tor, as well as a Captain of the Hellstriders, placed in charge of the Research division. Jackson knew Parry briefly from a few encounters, however only developed a real friendship when Parry was abducted and the Hellstriders investigated for a multitude of months until locating him in Duskwood. After the Hellstriders rescued Parry - finding him strapped to a torture board, his arm severed from his body - they ended up recruiting him following his recovery at the Hellstrider Enclave. Once he was recruited, Parry began working as a magic and alchemy specialist within the Hellstriders, working on new technologies and eventually became Captain of the Research division once it was created. In addition, Jackson defended Parry from his then-wife after she abused him following his return from captivity. Eventually, she was arrested for assault, soon being transferred to the Magocracy of Dalaran's custody and placed in the Violet Hold. Be Flame Meeting her when she began serving as the bodyguard for her brother, another good friend of the Commander, Be Flame is considered a close friend of Jackson's. Jackson and Be met when she began guarding Parry, another friend of Jackson's, following the multiple encounters he had. Eventually, the two became better friends and began to spend time together at time other than when she was simply guarding Parry. Sometime later, the two began courting. Merable Dawnspark Victor Palenski Honorable Mentions The following is a list of individuals the Commander has high respect for, however are not exceptionally close to him personally. Vincent Ravenwing Jackson has high respect for Vincent, and has worked with him on multiple occasions, however are not exponentially close personally. Archadius Crawford Jackson strongly respects Captain Crawford, trusting him to lead the Stormblade's reconnaissance division. Captain Crawford is one of the Commander's most trusted advisers, however the two aren't very close personally. Nathen Sherman Captain Sherman serves as the Stormblade's head of infantry and a primary officer, working with the Commander often. Jackson highly respects the Captain. Nix Riley Jackson met Nix when she served in the Shadowtalon Company, following the Shadowtalon's unfortunate disband, Nix enlisted into the Stormblade Regiment where she was commissioned as a Lieutenant into the reconnaissance division. He holds her in high regard. = Companions = ---- Over time, Jackson has accumulated a multitude of companions. Gretcher Gretcher is a nighthowl wolf originating from the regions of Frostfire Ridge, Alternate Draenor, and is Jackson's primary ground mount. He was taken in by the Commander while he was on a mission in the same region, since then taking him to Stormshield until he returned to Azeroth, and took the wolf with him, naming it 'Gretcher'. Gretcher is aged about four years, and served the Iron Horde since he was of age to carry someone on his back, and was in the Iron Horde's custody for even longer. His traits of being a trained war wolf carry on to this day as he serves as a mount of Jackson, able to traverse through dangerous areas. In addition, he typically has a moderate amount of weaponry on his person, hanging off of his saddle and in satchels, serving as a 'mobile armory' of sorts for the Commander. Selama Selama is a Runesaber Cub that was rescued sometime in December of 37 L.C. by the Adopt-A-Pet Foundation. Later, in the same month, he was adopted by Jackson in return for a small donation to the foundation. Jackson named him Selama, meaning 'Justice' in the Thalassian tongue. He has since been a valuable companion and helper to Jackson. Despite being just a cub, Selama has shown a moderate proficiency in using the Arcane, given his natural birth as a Runesaber. Blue runes run along his body, intertwining with his pink fur. He can typically be found carrying around two magic-imbued scrolls on his back attached with a strap, teleporting and/or running around the world of Azeroth. Selama, in appearance, is a small, agile, and surprisingly intelligent cub. His pink fur lets out an arcane-like glow, illuminating his surroundings ever so slightly. His two golden eyes fit well with the rest of his color scheme throughout his body- primarily pink, purple, and blue. Ronae'dinoriel Ronae'dinoriel is a Runesaber that Jackson discovered as he was traversing the regions of Kalimdor, and soon after took in as a mount and companion. He named it Ronae'dinoriel, meaning 'Peacekeeper' in the Thalassian tongue. Since taking it as a companion, Ronae'dinoriel has served as a loyal and faithful mount of the Commander, attuned to war zones, flight, and even wielding the Arcane given his natural proficiency as a born Runesaber. Ronae'dinoriel can typically be found flying around various regions of the Eastern Kingdoms, proudly in his black armor to protect him- this protection furthered by a defensive abjuration ward placed around him. He bears three arcane-imbued scrolls at his back attache via a strap, serving a variety of purposes. Additionally, he has another abjuration ward set over him to mask his arcanic aura, making him undetectable in that sense. He however still emits a faint physical purple glow around his person. Sometime later he became well-acquainted with Selama, another companion of Jackson's who is also a Runesaber, however much younger and still considered a cub. Y'theria Y'theria is a Jade Jeweled Panther found by Jackson in the lands of Pandaria during the battle on the shores of the Jade Forest. He stumbled upon her, impaled by a spear and surrounded by a group of Orcish solders. Jackson killed the Orcs after a brief battle, after which he took Y'theria back to an Alliance ship and managed to save her from dying. He named her 'Y'theria', which was the name of a young Krokul Draenei whom he met while deployed to Outland long ago, however was killed when her camp went under siege by Burning Legion forces. In her honor, he named the Jade Panther after her. Y'theria can be found roaming the regions of Azeroth, often visiting Pandaria, the place where she was constructed. She is capable of flight naturally given her race as a Jeweled Panther construct, and appears in a beautiful shade of emerald jade interlaced with purple jewels here and there, all completed with her sky blue eyes and yellow body armor. = Miscellaneous = ---- Musical Influences * Won't Back Down - Eminem (Theme Song) * Champion Sound - III Factor (Theme Song) * Centuries - Fall Out Boy (Battle Theme Song) * Warriors - Imagine Dragons (Childhood Theme Song) Trivia * Jackson's last name is pronounced 'AM-AH-DATH-AH'. * Jackson's middle name is Thomas. He suspects this could've been the name of his father or another relative, however this is a mere suspicion. * His favorite alcoholic beverage is Thalassian Wine, though he doesn't very drink often. * His favorite cold beverage is apple juice. * His favorite hot beverage is tea. * His favorite meal is steak or a hamburger with a side of caesar salad. * Mainly only known to those within the SI:7, Jackson's designation is 014, also being a head agent of SI:7. * Jackson has three sets of blades that are unlike others he owns due to the fact they have special properties, the Twins of Justice, Twins of Flame, and the Peacekeeper Blades. * Jackson was born right-handed, however through training he's become capable of being ambidextrous. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwind Human Category:Military Officers Category:SI:7 Agents Category:Rogues Category:Spies Category:Medics Category:Doctors Category:Assassins Category:Rangers Category:Soldiers Category:Alliance Military Category:Wrynn's Vanguard Category:Seventh Legion Category:The Stormblade Regiment Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Stormwind Military Category:SI:7 Category:Hellstriders